A little story about Solomon Past
by tanten
Summary: Pertemuan pertama antara Solomon dan Arba dengan Ugo.


**Labyrinth of Magic - Magi**

" _**A little story about Solomon past "**_

Shinobu sensei belum menceritakan masa lalu Solomon secara rinci, jadi aku menulis cerita ini berdasarkan pengamatanku membaca manga Magi sampai chapter 221.

Mari kita imajinasikan Solomon berusia 10 tahun, Arba 18 tahun, dan Ugo 45 tahun. ok ^^

* * *

" Tuan Muda!"

Seorang gadis meneriakkan kata itu berkali-kali. Dia terlihat panik dan stress.

" Tuan Muda!"

Suara gadis itu sudah mulai serak karena berteriak terus sejak tadi pagi. Dia sudah mengelilingi seluruh istana, tapi tetap belum menemukannya.

Gadis itu menegok ke samping dan melihat jam besar yang diletakkan di tengah taman belakang.

_Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum jam itu berbunyi_

" KAU DI MANA TUAN MUDA?"

* * *

Ugo sungguh berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Dia berharap saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dia aka nada di tempat tidur dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri _"Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi."_

Tapi itu bukan mimpi.

Dia baru saja meledakkan salah satu koridor istana di sebelah barat. Keringat dingin membanjiri pipi Ugo. Padalah ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di istana dan hanya dalam kurun waktu setengah jam, Ugo sudah menghancurkan salah satu koridornya. Setlah itu, Ugo bergegas kabur dari sana dan bersembunyi di satu-satunya tempat yang dia ketahui di istana ini, perpustakaan.

"Oh, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku bodoh sekali. Mereka pasti mengusirku dari sini atau yang lebih parah, tongkatku diambil dan semua gelar yang telah kuperoleh dicabut, dan aku langsung dibuang dari dunia sihir."

Seluruh tubuh Ugo bergetar membayangkan semua kemungkinan itu. Dia jatuh terduduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

Ugo terlonjak kaget. Dia mendongak ke arah pemilik suara dan memandang seorang anak kecil yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Nii-san tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah membereskan semua kekacauan tadi. Koridor itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada yang tahu bedanya."

Ugo tidak merespon. Dia terlihat bingung. _Siapa anak ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati_._

"Maafkan aku, Nii-san. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu tapi sepertinya aku telah membuatmu kaget dengan memeluk lehermu dari belakang."

Ugo spontan bangkit berdiri dan mencengkeram lawan bicaranya.

"JADI ITU SEMUA ULAHMU!"

Suara Ugo bergaung dalam perpustakaan yang kosong. Anak itu terlonjak mendengarnya.

"AKU HAMPIR KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG KARENA ULAHMU! KALAU KAU INGIN BICARA DENGANKU, KAU BISA MEMANGGIL NAMAKU! TIDAK USAH SAMPAI MENYERANGKU DARI BELAKANG!"

Semua kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Ugo. Dia dikuasai oleh kemarahan.

Ugo menghela napas setelah menumpahakan semua kemarahannya. Ugo sadar seharusnya dia tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak dewasa mengingat usianya yang sudah melewati angka 40. Seharusnya dia bisa menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin. Apalagi penyerangnya masih di bawah umur. Dari postur badannya yang mungil, kelihatannya dia baru berusia 10 tahun. Bocah itu memakai jubah kebesaran penyihir warna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat semakin kecil. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru yang dibiarkan terurai.

" Maaf…" bisik anak itu. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan terbata-bata. Dia menunduk ke bawah.

Ugo buru-buru melepas cengkeramannya. Dia sungguh tidak mau membuat anak-anak menangis. Terutama anak perempuan.

" Kau tidak terluka, kan? Maaf kalau cengkeramanku terlalu keras. Aku sangat panik sehingga tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Tolong jangan menangis ya. Maafkan nii-san sudah bersikap kasar."

Suara isak tangis membuat Ugo semakin panik.

"Coba lihat ke sini, ya" – Ugo memainkan berbagai ekspresi wajah lucu – "Ayo lihat kemari."

Anak itu masih menunduk, dia tidak mau melihat wajah Ugo.

"Ayo lihat kemari. Ayo lihat wajah nii-san."

Ugo menjulurkan lidah, menarik mulutnya, menekan kedua pipinya, dan melakukan gerakan aneh lainnya.

Setelah memainkan wajah selama beberapa menit, akhirnya anak itu mau memandangnya. Tapi bukannya tertawa, dia malah bilang; "Nii-san tidak lucu."

Ugo membatu mendengarnya.

"Sungguh Nii-san tidak lucu" - dia tersenyum- " Tapi aku senang melihatnya."

"Jangan khawatir nii-san. Aku tidak menangis. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu kaget."

Ugo merasakan kedua tangannya dipegang dan digenggam erat oleh tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," bisiknya sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Pipi Ugo bersemu merah. Padahal biasanya dia hanya bersikap seperti ini pada wanita seumurannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha memanggil namamu. Tapi, sepertinya nii-san sedang banyak pikiran jadi tidak mendengarku."

"Maaf. Aku sibuk memikirkan hal yang akan kulakukan di sini. Tahukah kau kalau ini hari pertamaku bekerja?"

"Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku mengikutimu."

Ugo tertegun.

"Bisakah nii-san ikut denganku sebentar. Ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. "

Anak itu menarik tangan Ugo dan membimbingnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Mereka melewati beberapa rak buku. Ugo terpana melihat buku-buku itu. Semuanya karangan penyihir terkenal dan sangat langka. Ugo diam-diam berjanji akan mencari kesempatan untuk membaca buku-buku itu.

"Nii-san?"

Ugo tersadar dari lamunannya. Tak terasa dia sudah berjalan sampai ke pojok ruangan. Mereka kini berdiri di depan sebuah rak yang ditutup kain merah.

Pelan-pelan anak itu menariknya dan …

Ugo terkesima melihatnya. Jauh lebih terkesima daripada melihat buku-buku langka barusa. Dihadapannya terpampang berpuluh-puluh buku. Semua buku itu disampul rapi dan dipajang berjejer berurutan dari seri pertama sampai terakhir dengan sisi judulnya menghadap ke arahnya. Semua buku ditulis oleh penulis yang sama** "Uraltugo Noi Nueph"**

"Ini semua adalah koleksiku. Aku sangat menyukai semua tulisanmu mengenai Alma Torrant. Favoritku adalah legenda 72 divine staf."

Ugo sampai sulit berkata-kata saking senangnya.

"Kau membacanya? Semua bukuku?"

Bocah itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Kau favoritku!"

Ugo tidak pernah menyangka anak sekecil ini membaca bukunya. Semua bukunya bercerita mengenai teori sihir yang rumit. Penyihir biasa tidak akan mengerti. Bahkan anggota dewan gereja juga kesulitan memahami teorinya.

"Apa kau memahami isi bukuku?" Tanya Ugo penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Aku mengerti semuanya!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah teoriku aneh?" Ugo ingin mengetahui sejauh mana anak sekecil ini mengerti teorinya. Dia selalu menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada semua orang yang membaca bukunya dan sebagian besar menjawab _"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti"_

Jawaban yang diberikannya sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Teorimu adalah yang terbaik dari semua teori mengenai dunia sihir. Seolah-olah Bapa kita sendirilah yang menuliskannya melalui perantaraanmu."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa melukiskan kegembiraan Ugo mendengar jawaban anak itu. Dia langsung mengangkat dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

**PLAK**

Sebuah buku baru saja menhantam belakang kepala Ugo.

"Lepaskan tangamu dari Tuan Muda!"

Ugo menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Gadis itu menarik si anak dari pelukan Ugo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tuan Muda. Untunglah kau baik-baik saja."

Gadis itu memeluknya erat-erat.

Ugo mulai merasakan nyeri di belakang kepalanya. Gadis itu memukulnya keras sekali.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas! Kau berniat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Tuan Muda!"

"Aku hanya memeluknya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya Tuan Muda. Bukankah dia anak perempuan."

"Dia laki-laki! Ternyata kau memang berniat jahat!

Ugo terkejut. Dia mengira anak itu perempuan karena rambutnya panjang dan paras wajahnya yang manis.

"Hentikan Arba. Nii-san bukan orang jahat."

"Ah, Tuan Muda. Maaf aku melupakanmu. Oh, lihat rambutmu. Berantakan sekali. Kau harus mengepangnya sebelum ke luar kamar."

Arba mendudukkan anak itu di kursi dan mulai mengepang rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus memiliki rambut sepanjang ini? Nii-san sampai mengira aku perempuan gara-gara rambut ini."

"Ssshhh… Jangan dengarkan dia. Tidak masalah laki-laki atau perempuan. Rambut adalah mahkota bagi kita semua." Tangan Arba dengan cekatan memilin rambutnya.

"Tapi…"

" Tuan muda sudah janji padaku untuk menjadi seperti dia kan? Rambut ini membuat Tuan Muda semakin mirip dengannya. Karena itu Tuan harus memanjangkannya. Lagipula Tuan sangat cocok memiliki rambut panjang."

Anak itu tidak membantah lagi. Dia terdiam. Arba menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengikat pita di ujung rambutnya. Kini rambutnya sudah terkepang rapi. Arba terlihat puas sekali.

"Ayo Tuan Muda." Arba menggendongnya dan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Tunggu! Nii-san juga ikut."

Arba menggeleng. "Dia tidak bisa ikut Tuan muda."

"Tapi dia baru pertama kali bekerja di sini. Dia bisa tersasar. Istana ini sangat luas."

"Dia sudah dewasa. Dia bisa menemukan jalan sendiri. Ayo kita harus bergegas."

Anak itu member isyarat pada Ugo untuk mengikutinya. Tidak berapa lama, dia sudah ada di belakang mereka. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor istana sebelah utara. Dari kejauhan, Ugo mendengar suara anak itu memohon pada gadis yang menggendongnya.

"Tolong antarkan nii-san ya." Anak itu mebisiki kalimat itu berkali-kali ke telinga Arba.

Sayangnya Arba pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dia tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

Anak itu mulai habis kesabaran. Dia akhirnya berkata; "Aku akan menangis kalau Arba tidak mau mengantarkannya."

Ancaman itu berhasil. Arba segera memandang anak di pelukannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi anak itu dengan lembut.

"Aku sedih sekali kalau kau menangis. Tenanglah Tuan, aku pasti akan menemaninya. Tapi pertama-tama aku harus mengantarmu dulu. Ya, Tuan Muda?"

Bocah itu mengangguk senang. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Ugo.

"Nii-san, ini Arba. Dia akan mengantarmu sampai ke ruang penelitian. Arba, dia adalah Uraltugo Noi Nueph. Panggil saja Ugo."

Arba membalikkan badan, menghadap Ugo di belakangnya.

"Jadi kau si jenius itu? Si Pencetus teori-teori sihir terkemuka." Nadanya terdengar sinis.

Sepertinya semua orang di istana sudah mengenalnya. Ugo mengangguk.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu Tuan Ugo. "Namaku Arba, Pengasuh Tuan Muda. Dan aku tidak menyesal sudah memukulmu tadi."

"Senang berkenalan dengamu Arba." Ugo menanggapi dengan tenang semua sikap Arba padanya.

Arba berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dia menurunkan anak di pelukannya dan mengetuk pintu. Kemudian dia mendorong pintu sampai terbuka.

"Masuklah Tuan Muda."

Tetapi bukannya masuk ke sana, anak itu malah berlari ke arah Ugo. Dia berdiri di hadapannya dan berkata;

" Aku menantikan buku terbarumu tentang _Dhorr_. Kuharap kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi seperti tadi. Sampai ketemu lagi nii-san."

Bocah itu kemudian berlari ke arah berlawanan dan masuk ke balik pintu.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Kini tinggal Ugo dan Arba di sana. Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening.

"Tuan Ugo?" Arba berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Ya?" Ugo menatap Arba.

"Tuan muda sangat mengagumimu. Dia selalu menceritakan tentangmu. Dia sangat senang mendengar kau akan bekerja di sini."

Arba membungkukkan badan. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang sampai jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Tolong bertemanlah dengannya."

Ugo kelabakan melihat sikap Arba. Dia tidak menyangka gadis yang tadi membecinya bisa merendahkan dirinya sampai sepert ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan berteman dengannya," jawab Ugo mantap.

Arba tersenyum mendengarnya. "Pegang kata-katamu." Kemudian dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke lorong di depan mereka.

"Ruangan penelitian ada di ujung koridor ini. Kau tinggal berjalan lurus saja. Ingat baik-baik ruangan penelitian ada di koridor utara."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Arba." Ugo baru sadar kebodohannya. Rupanya tadi dia salah koridor.

Ugo segera berjalan melewati Arba. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, dia teringat sesuatu."

"Arba! Bisakah kau memberitahuku nama Tuan Mudamu? Aku lupa menanyakannya."

Arba mengerutkan dahi. "Jadi… kau belum tahu dia siapa?"

"Belum. Kenapa?" Tanya Ugo polos.

"Kuharap kau tidak berubah pikiran setelah mendengar ini. Nama lengkap Tuan Muda adalah Solomon Jonas Abraham. Putra tunggal dari pemimpin kita, David Jonas Abaraham."

Ugo membatu setelah mendengarnya.

FIN

Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku berharap Shinobu sensei segera menceritakan masa lalu mereka bertiga ^^

* * *

Berikut ini aku sedikit curhat mengenai spekulasiku mengenai cerita magi.

Bagi yang mau membalas curhatku, silakan lewat review (berhubung aku termasuk antisosial sehingga tidak punya grup diskusi)

Ini hanyalah spekulasiku, tapi setelah membaca magi chapter 222, aku punya teori mengerikan. David sudah berusia 800 tahun, dan dia adalah penyihir paling tua. Dalam chapter 221, dikatakan kalau penyihir bisa membuat sel-sel tubuhnya bekerja lebih lambat. Tapi 800 tahun itu waktu yang terlalu lama. Jikapun bisa, pasti kekuatannya akan berkurang. Sedangkan dia adalah Pimpinan penyihir. o.O

Selain itu, kenapa David tidak menghentikan putranya Solomon dan membiarkannya selama 10 tahun?

Dia sengaja membuat putranya menghancurkan Gunud dan membebaskan semua spesies lain.

Yup, semua sesuai rencana David.

Jadi dia memainkan Solomon dari awal untuk mengikuti rencananya atau bisa diartikan dia sudah diset untuk melakukannya.

Inget di chapter 222 saat Solomon bilang bagaimana kalau Ill Illah sebenarnya tidak ada dan semua magoi yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah pelimpahan energi saja?

Bagaimana bisa Solomon berspekulasi seperti itu sedangkan dia belum ada 800 tahun yang lalu? Solomon juga kelihatan bingung setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Dari sini aku punya kesimpulan mengerikan, terserah mau dipercaya atau tidak.

**Solomon bukanlah anak David tapi mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama.**

**David membuat reinkarnasi dirinya sehingga dia bisa tetap hidup selama 800 tahun dan Solomon adalah salah satunya. **

**Inilah alasan mengapa David tidak meminta para pasukan gereja untuk menyerang gerakan pembebasan Solomon, itu karena kalau mereka membunuh Solomon, maka sama dengan membunuh David.**

**Inilah juga alasan Solomon bisa berspekulasi Ill Illah tidak ada karena dia sendiri juga mengetahuinya (kita asumsikan ingatan2 David ada juga di Solomon tapi berantakan)**

Sepertinya imajinasiku terlalu jauh hahahaha (saya sendiri juga stress memikirkannya )

Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
